Time Matrix Trilogy
by Ali1
Summary: As seen on Forlay's page.


****

Time Matrix Trilogy- Part One- Remembrance

Chapter 1: Kara

We were all gathered by the beach. The strange part was, I didn't know how I got there. Seriously, I mean, I was just punching the heck out of a punching bag, watching a late night viewing of Jerry Springer, when suddenly, I saw a big flash, and I was at the beach. I looked around me, and saw Cassie, Jake, Ax, Marco, Tobias, Ax, and a sleeping Rachel. Marco looked very annoyed. 

"You know Kara," he said. "We people of Earth, have this thing called a _telephone_! You know the thing that you pick up and dial a code and it automatically connects you to that person? It's a lot more efficient than waking us all up!"

"I didn't do this!" I said, wondering how many inches thick his skull was. "I think I know what's going on," Just then, my suspicions were confirmed. 

My fellow yeerks! a giant thought speak voice boomed out. 

"Is that Visser 3?" asked Rachel, who had just woken up? I nodded. 

"Stay here," I whispered to all of them. Then I crept slowly through the woods. 

I came to a small clearing. There stood Visser 3 with several controllers around him. 

Today, is the day, we celebrate victory! By using the time matrix, I will go back in time, find out information about the andalite bandits location. Then when I come back, we destroy them!! I have the time matrix programmed so that it will show me every bandit's past. I will have more information on them than they have about themselves! He continued on a little more, but I didn't stay to listen. 

I flew through the woods, running as fast as I possibly could. I reached the spot where I had left the others. 

"MORPH TO BIRD NOW!!" I screamed, halfway in morph. "Don't ask, just do!!" The second they were completed I told them to follow me. 

We all flew at top speed. I was so thankful the wind was working with us. I saw Visser 3 still making his speech. Thank GOD yeerks have to make a big speech out of everything.

listen guys, I said in a rush. When I give word, fly top speed into the portal you see down there, ok? They all muttered there agreement. 

Good, I said. GO we dove. 

What on- NO! I heard Visser 3 scream as I entered the portal and felt it close behind me. Suddenly, I was on the ground, demorphed. A blue cave type thing surrounded me. I saw the others, also demorphed scattered at random places around the cave. 

Princess Kara Ax said. Do you believe that we are in- I didn't' let him finish.

"It's just Kara" I said. "and no I don't think, I know. We are in the crossroads of the time matrix. Visser 3 reprogrammed it so its shows are history,"

Ax widened his eyes. are you saying that he has reprogrammed the time matrix to go back to our memories?

"Actually," I said. "More correctly, I'm saying that he had reprogrammed the time matrix to show our most painful memories, you know, so he can use it against us."

"Wait a minute," chimed in Tobias. "Are you saying that everybody's going to revisit everyone's most painful memories." He looked like he was going to be slightly sick. I knew he hadn't had an exactly sugar coated childhood, but still, it was nothing compared to what I had gone through. 

"No," I said. "Actually, we'll all revisit our memories privately. We'll be in this alone," That fact made everyone sick to their stomach. You know the old saying "When you become captain, don't forgot what it was like to be a skipper," was not always true. I knew where I had been, and I never, EVER, EVER want to go revisit that. But I couldn't tell them that. That just wouldn't do at all. "But look on the bright side," I said. "They'll show the most important moments in your life. Some of those things have to be good," Not for me, but maybe for the rest of them. 

Princess Kara Ax started again. Then I had an idea.

"Ax, I Princess Kara command you to stop calling me Princess Kara. From now on, I will be referred to as Kara, understood?" I said using my royal voice I got when I directed the high armies back at the station. 

As you wish Kara Ax said. Jake gasped.

"How did you do that?" he asked, eyes wide. I knew how he felt. 

Ax answered him. Kara is a princess by faith. It was known long before she was ever born. She gets to choose her title. You, Prince Jake, have had to work to get your title, therefore, it cannot be removed. Jake took a deep breath. All of a sudden, a big flash of light smothered Rachel. 

"What the?" she screamed. Suddenly, she wasn't there anymore. 

"Rachel?" Tobias gasped. Suddenly, the same thing happened to him. A few moments later, only Ax and I were left. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain, and saw a bright light. Then I realized, I too was to embark on my journey.

Chapter 2: Cassie

I really didn't have anything to fear. I had always had a good childhood, unlike Tobias. I was getting slightly cocky. I really was counting on this being a very short mission. As the light engulfed me, I closed my eyes. I grabbed my stomach. I twinge of pain passed briefly through me. Suddenly, I blacked out. 

When I awoke, I was sitting in my barn. From the animals I saw in there, I figured it was about a year ago, about the time when we started fighting the yeerks. Just then, I entered.

I sat very still, hoping that this past version of me wouldn't notice me. To my surprise, she walked right through me. "Good," I muttered to myself. "people have no awarity of me here," Then I heard a car pull up. I looked out the door. My parents car were gone. In place, was a police officer. Then I recognized the officer, the controller who had been suspicous about me, and took me to the yeerk pool right after we had been given the power to morph. I remebered what had happened to him. Uh oh.

The old Cassie looked slightly scared, but hid it very well. "Can I help you?" she asked. Without speaking, the police officer pushed her to the ground, and handcuffed her. She tried to scream, but It was no use. He gagged her, and pushed her to the car. I jumped into it. 

"What are you going to do to me," Cassie asked, as the gag came off. 

"Taking you to a place where you'll never make trouble again," he said turning around. 

We drove for about fifteen minutes, until we reached the back of a building. Then the controller pulled out a dracon beam. "This can kill you in a slow and painful way, so you don't make any noise, and you'll live," Cassie nodded her head quickly, staring at the Dracon beam with a new fear. He grabbed her wrist roughly, and dragged her through the door.

I remember being there. Oh, Lord I was so terrified. I thought for sure that I was going to be made a controller, and tell the secret of my friends, making them into controllers as well. That would be the end of the world as we know it. Plus, I was scared I was never going to ever see the people I cared about again. My parents, My best friend Rachel, Jake. At that moment, I felt more sick than I did when I was actually in that situation. When I was first put in the situation, I didn't have time to think about what was going to happen, or what might happen, or what did happen. I knew the outcome, and let me tell you, I still have night mares over that one. 

Cassie stopped crying as she reached the doors to the yeerk pool. I remember that I stopped because I didn't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing that they scared me. 

She was lead down to the infestation dock. I closed my eyes, trying to shut out the terror. When I opened them, I saw Jake and the other animorphs in morphs coming to rescue me. I watched myself join the fight. I won't go into detail on that one. It was also something I don't want to remember. But even worse was what followed. I noticed that the police controller who had brought me here had escaped up the stairs. I followed him in horse morph. 

He ran out the back door, through the woods. Cassie followed him easily. It was no challenge. She was a horse, he was human. They both stopped when he came to a dead end at the dam overlook. He turned to stare at her. 

"Human!" He cried. "I saw you morph. I'll get an upgrade from the Visser for this one!" I remember the sick feeling that came with all the fear. I saw my hind quarters bunch up, then I charged. I saw the controller fall back into the dam. I burst into tears at that point. I remebered not being able to take my eyes off him, as he tumbled down into the dam. The fall alone killed him, but what the body went through is to disgusting for words. I fell down now, sobbing. It was so horrible! I didn't even notice as the images faded around me into the blue cave. I waited anxiously- waiting to see if a new picture, a memory, formed again. My questions were soon answered. 

Chapter 3: Kara

I wanted to die. My god, the pain was so intense! It felt like the time I had my stomach ripped out in the battle against the Yerdts. I morphed, of course, and made it all better, but it was painful all the same. And at the same time, I was feeling almost guilty. I had omittted some very important information while talking to the others about this whole thing. See, Visser 3's engineers really didn't know what they were doing. So they all would get one painful memory, and the other memory they would get would be one of the better things that happened to them, only it show a future of pain. For instance, if Tobias saw the day he met Rachel, he might see a possible outcome, a very….shall we say, grosteque looking one.

The images as well as the pain stopped. I recognized it perfectly. It was the space station at which I lived. You see, most andalites lived on the Andalites lived on the Andalite Home World. However, some of the higher Prince's live on a war base located in orbit around one of the moons. That's where I lived. Every generation, one girl is born strictly for war, human girl that is. She's taken from her family when she is very young, erased from their memory, and then is raised, knowing exactly what she's here for, but never really knowing who she is. I was only told the story of my parent's love. Nothing else. Until I got moved to earth, I didn't even know I had a brother. 

I watched as I entered the space station. I nearly laughed at myself. I was wearing an outfit that made Cassie's wardrobe look like Kate Moss's. It was two pieces of "my-Easter-egg-threw-up green material, sown together to look something like a skirt. I had a really long, matching top. The whole outfit looked like a three-year-old had made it. My long hair, which was even longer at the time, was brushed neatly, and hung down my shoulders. 

Kara Alloran's voice rang out. This was before Alloran left, and was made Visser 3. 

"Yes," Kara said coldly. I cringed. I had such an attitude at this point. I knew where this was going. 

I understand that you picked a fight with Prince Huytrew today.

"And who told you that?" Kara demanded snottily. "One of your little spies? Or did the general snitch on me again?"

Kara Alloran's voice warned me sternly. You have been told many times not to use your powers against our people. Why! I've also had reports that you've sent artish's flying into the waste holder using telepathic powers. 

Kara's mouth widened with shock, her face dripping with innocents as she said, "They were saying that girls didn't belong in the military, what was I going to do, sit and take it?" 

Part of a war princess's responsibilities are too-

"Oh, wait, I know this one!" Kara interrupted him, counting off her fingers, a sarcastic look on her face. "Lets see here, protect the innocent, respect all living things, _self control, _Letting people walking all over you,"

Kara! he said again, his voice stern. You cannot control your destiny. A war princess must either follow the rules, or be put to death!

"Go ahead then," Kara said, pure challenge in her eyes. She stepped up to him, glared at him. It was a staring contest. She was giving him a chance to strike. He raised his tail, then lowered it and looked away. Kara had won, she knew it. I remember knowing it. I was never afraid. Always bored. The warrior's never let me do anything. All I ever did was train and give out orders. Anybody would get restless under those circumstances. 

Kara turned and walked out of the space station. I remember hijacking the blade ship, and flying to Tetra.

You see, all the humans that are on the earth aren't the only humans in the universe. Hundred's of other people live on this place called Tetra. Its just like Earth, crime ridden, with thousands of people hating one another over small differences. I landed there, and that's when everything went wrong.

Chapter 4: Aximili 

When I stopped spinning around in small circles, I found myself on the Andalite Homeworld, in the housing area where I previously lived. I saw my two parents occupied with a bulletin on the Megashift, 456995-version communication transmitter. Just than, I saw my brother, Elfangor, walk in. My parents stopped what they were doing. 

Mother, Father he said, In a proud voice. I'm to embark on a mission

I remember this conversation. He had just been back home briefly, after he disappeared for many years. 

I'm to fight in the opposition against the yeerks he continued. Just than, I took notice to a small andalite, listening very quietly to the conversation. Myself.

My brother Elfangor took more time, approximately fifteen of earth's minutes, detailing what he would be doing. Then he dismissed himself to his chamber. I noticed Aximili following him. 

Elfangor? he questioned. I want to fight the yeerks too.

Elfangor looked surprised. You will someday He said, moving about the room, nervously. 

No, I want to become an Andalite Warrior now, Aximili said. 

Elfangor was silent for a long time. He searched around the room with his stalk eyes, and kept his main eyes focused on the floor. You are too young he said at last, decisively. I could see the opposition rise up in Aximili's eyes.

I am most certainly not too young!! he said, his voice full of hurt pride. Kytrewu-Iopesn-Errikson is only .5 years older than me, and already is he a warrior!

Anger was rising in the eyes of my brother. I forbid it, Aximili. Not until you have completed the training then-

Everything I need to know I could learn from you! Aximili exploded, hurt that his brother wasn't supporting him in his dream. 

Do believe this is some game!? Elfangor hissed in a low voice. Great Warriors and Prince's are killed everyday! I'm not going to allow my own kin to embark on some sort of suicide mission just to prove his capabilities to Andalites!

I remember being so very mad. I couldn't see straight. I hope you never return home! I exploded.

I never meant it. I stormed out of his chamber, in a blind fury. Elfangor never told our parents what I had said. He and I both knew it would cause me great dishonor. 

Suddenly, the background dimmed. When it lit up a new scene, I found myself sitting in my chamber, a little time later. I had just got through telling my parents that I would be going on the dome ship. I was very close to completing my training. I was then going to find my brother, and apologize. Every thought, every dream, which plagued my mind, was about those horrible words. I cast shame on myself, and determined to see Elfangor again, set out on my mission to become a warrior. Then time sped up. I saw myself in the dome of the ship when it crashed, I saw myself being rescued by my human friends. Then time slowed down again, just in enough time for the words, "Elfangor is dead," to come into play. That's when I collapsed in the sobs.

I had wished my own kin's life away, and now it had come true. I would never get to tell him how sorry I was, and never fight the yeerks at his side. He would never be proud of me, never see me become the warrior I wanted to be. The pain of guilt flooded over me. It hurt so much, driving in and out of my entire body, squeezing my internal organs to a pulp. I then saw the death of my brother, played out, part by part in front of my eyes. That's when I collapsed. A blanket of peacefulness fell over me. I slipped in to unconsciousness. 

Chapter 5: Tobias

When the pain stopped, I was standing on the sidewalk near where Rachel lived. I really didn't understand what time zone I was in. It looked pretty recent, maybe about one to two years ago. Suddenly, two familiar images came into view- Rachel and me, walking to her house. Then I knew where this thing was going. Just then, the image's voices came into earshot.

"I don't know," Tobias said. Rachel just looked at him, then shook her head like she didn't understand.

"I don't get it though. Why do you put yourself down all the time, there must be some reason!" Rachel said, stepping out in front of him and walking backwards, smiling up at him, trying to get him to smile. If people didn't know Rachel any better, they probably would have thought she was flirting.

Her plan worked. Tobias smiled. "I don't know," he said again. Rachel raised an eyebrow, the twirled back so she was walking beside him again. "I guess, I just haven't had the best childhood," Rachel looked concerned, and I cringed. That sounded SO wimpy. Rachel didn't really care though. 

"Oh," she said, sympathetically. Then she lowered her voice. "So what are we going to do about the yeerk pool?" she asked, changing the subject so I wouldn't have to go through the embarrassment of explaining my rough life to her. 

"I guess we go in and destroy it?" Tobias said, asking it like it was a question. Rachel shook her head like she didn't know. 

"I have no idea," she said matter-of-factly. They both stopped walking, and stood in front of Rachel's house. "This is my place," She said looking up at Tobias. "You want to come in or something, hang out for a little while?" she offered, sounding hopeful. Tobias looked tempted, but shook his head no.

"Nah, I have to get home," he said, sounding suddenly tired. She looked…disappointed. That's odd, I never noticed that before. 

"Oh," she said, trying to be cheerful. "Look, give me a call, or something. Maybe…I don't know, we could go see a movie or something. You have my number?" she asked. 

Tobias nodded and smiled. "Yeah," he said. Rachel smiled again.

"O.K. Great!" then waved good bye and went inside. 

I remember being so happy then. It never was a possibility to me that a girl like Rachel would be interested in a guy like…. well, me. Suddenly the street faded into the background.

I was suddenly in Rachel's room. She was sleeping peacefully. By the calendar on her bulletin board, I could tell it was the day that I had gotten stuck in morph. Suddenly, a rustling on her window interrupted the stillness of her room. 

Rachel Tobias said. It's me, open up I saw Rachel jump awake. Then she groggily got up out of bed and open her window.

"Tobias," she said clearly angry. "Where have you been!! You know I've been searching everywhere for you!!"

I heard a thought speak laugh echo in my head. Sorry. It took a little longer than I'd expected getting out of the yeerk pool. I guess I lost track of time. Then turned the fierce glare from the carpet to Rachel's eyes. Two hours worth of time. Rachel looked away for a moment, trying to figure out what he was saying. Then a look of realization crossed her face. She looked back at him. 

"No," she said, scared now. "You're not saying, I mean…You aren't-"

stuck in morph he finished. Yup. Guess this will be me from now on. Rachel squinted her eyes tightly. 

"Guess that movies off then huh?" she said softly, still keeping her eyes closed. 

What? he asked, not sure if I heard her right. 

"Nothing," she said, continuing to have her eyes closed. "You probably need to go tell the others. They're not the only ones that are worried," 

Yeah Tobias agreed. Then he flew off. Later He called over his shoulder (well, sorta). Then Rachel opened her eyes, and began to sob. She forgot how good hawk ears are though.

They don't miss much.

I remember the utter pain of listening to her cry. It was so hard. I remember being so frustrated- I had finally found a girl interested in me, and now I couldn't go anywhere with her. It was so horrible. There was also a part of me that was mad at Rachel. I had never asked anyone to care about me. But she did. That just made me guilty. I barely had been able to fly straight. Suddenly, the images faded into darkness and I was left alone with my pain.

****

Chapter 6: Marco

I found myself sitting in the house that I lived in with my mom and dad before she "died." I saw my mom walk in. I gasped. This was the day she had "died." Same day, everything. She kissed me on the top of the head. 

"I'll be back she said," then walked out the door, never to come home again. 

Suddenly, a bright light flashed. I was sitting again, this time at her funeral. I remember being so sad then. The preacher was going on and on about how nice she was, how she was a hard worker, etc. etc. I just remember sitting there, thinking, "What the heck does he know? When did he ever meet my mother?" It's so hard to grow up knowing someone loves you so much, then having to lose them. I wondered about a lot of other things too. It was almost like my dad stopped being my dad when my mom died. I had to fight for his attention. He seemed so out of it. It scared me. I had always relied on his strength before, and now I didn't have that.

It's really hard to make a joke when you're looking at your mother's grave. I scanned my brain for every joke I could possibly think of. Nothing came to mind. It was a burning inside my soul, an unfulfillment that no body could help me with. Sure, Jake was really supportive and everything, but he wasn't my mom. I tried hard not to think about what came next. The pain of seeing my mom alive again, the others finding out about it. It's really hard. You look try to look at the funny side of things, but you don't find any thing comical. I tried to shut my eyes to blur out the horrible sights. My mom dying…Flash….Funeral…Flash…Grave Site…etc. Suddenly, I plopped on my knees, and started crying. It was so painful. The burning, I couldn't take the burning. 

Then I looked up again. I was back in the cave from which I had disappeared. I stood up. Cassie was hugging Jake. Tobias looked really pale. Ax looked Ashamed. Kara suddenly seemed ages older. Jake, and Rachel…well they looked confused. 

"It was horrible," Cassie was sobbing. 

"I didn't see anything," Rachel said confused. Jake nodded his head.

"Neither did I." He said. Kara spoke up from her trance. 

"That means the worse is yet to come," she said softly. They stared at her questionably. She sighed. "It means they'll hurt worse during the second phase,"

That's when I spoke up. "Exscuse me…SECOND phase?" She nodded. 

"We're caught up in a mistake," she said. "Visser 3's scientist don't know how to deal with Andalite Technology that was used to program the matrix. The first phase was our pain. The second phase is a time in history. Rachel and Jake didn't see anything. That means, there worst moment is yet to come during the second phase." Rachel started to look uneasy. 

"You mean-" she started. Suddenly a white light engulfed us. Suddenly….we weren't in the cave anymore

Time Matrix Trilogy- The Past

Chapter 1-Jake

Suddenly…we weren't in the cave. Instead, I was standing in the middle of a forest. Everyone was there. 

"So what's going on?" Rachel asked, not quite sure. Kara shook her head, obviously confused. 

"We're in some time period," was all she said, looking around. "I don't know which one." 

"Well, what should we do?" Cassie asked, still shaken up from her recent experience. 

"I guess we should split up?" Tobias suggested. They all looked at me. I sighed. 

"Splitting up would probably be a good idea. Rachel, and Tobias are together. Cassie and me, and Ax, Marco, and Kara."

"No way am I going with Marco!" Kara complained. I shot her a look. She shut up. 

"I guess we go check out the town." I said. "Kara, put that invisible spell on us." She nodded, and then blinked her eyes. Nothing happened. She looked confused, then nodded and blinked at the same time. Still nothing. She looked at me, confused.

"It's not working." She said at last. I cringed. This was going to be a problem. 

"O.k., then we'll have to sneak around," I said at last. We all left. 

The town was really small and quaint. It looked like it was probably in the sixteenth century. Villagers dressed in pilgrim like cloths walked around, carrying buckets of water. We crept along side the bushes. Suddenly, I saw me. I was dressed in incredibly old cloths. I was looking around, then I snuck into a barn. 

I looked at Cassie. "Follow him?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Follow him," she said.

Chapter 2-Rachel

It took us a total of three minutes to find people in this town that looked like us. I was walking down the street, dressed in bland cloths, with Kara, or at least a girl that looked like her. I could pick up bits of conversation.

"Did you hear they burned Goody Proctor?" I said.

Kara opened her mouth in a gasp. "You're bluffing!" she said shocked. I nodded no.

"They claimed they saw her dancing in the woods at night," I continued. Just then, Tobias interrupted us.

"Anna, father wants you home, NOW!" then he raised his eyebrows. "Something about the chickens?"

Kara-er-Anna cringed. "I must go then!" then she sent a sly look at Tobias. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind walking home Truth?" we both blushed. Then she took off, leaving me-er-Truth and whatever Tobias's name in this time period was. He offered his arm. I-I mean SHE… took it. 

They walked slowly down the streets. Truth was being annoyingly shy, and Tobias, who's name turned out to be Jeremiah, was trying to carry on a conversation. 

I groaned. "Were all girls this idiotic during the 1600's?" I asked to no one in particular. Tobias chuckled. 

"I hope not," he said. We were creeping along some trees, trying to see better. They just walked on. They stopped a couple of times to assist people with heavy loads, but other than that, nothing worth mentioning happened. 

Well then, I probably wouldn't know if anything was happening or not because Tobias and I got, well, distracted when a farmer thought he saw a blue deer. After we figured out that it wasn't Ax, Truth and Jeremiah were no where in sight. I plopped down on the ground, joining Tobias. "What are we going to do now?" I asked him. 

He looked confused. "I have no idea." He said at last. Then he looked at me, concerned. "Are you o.k.?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, it's just.." I trailed off. I really didn't want to go into my problems right now. Tobias really didn't accept that decision. 

"What?" he pressed. I sighed.

"What exactly did Kara mean when she said the worst is yet to come?" I poured out. 

Tobias shrugged. "I have no idea," he said. That really didn't make me feel any better.

"Well, what did you see. If I have an idea of how bad it can be for you…maybe I can imagine what it would feel like." Tobias dropped his eyes. 

"You don't want to know," he said at last. 

"Trust me, Yes I do," I told him, forcing him to look me in the eye. He sighed.

"I saw the time I told you I was trapped," he snapped. "It showed everything. From the point I realized I was trapped, to you bursting out in tears, everything!"

I rocked back in shock. "How did you-" then I realized just how good hawk ears were. I dropped my eyes. "Sorry," I said quietly. Tobias reached for my hand.

"It's o.k." he said, whispering in my ear. I looked him in the eye again. Suddenly, something connected. I can't explain what. It was like this unknown force. Anyway, we leaned in to kiss-

"Rwa, Rwa, Rwarwarwarewa," a dog barked, snapping us back to reality. I jumped up startled. It hunched up its back, and showed his teeth. I was mad. Not that I could blame the dog, I mean, we probably smelled like a million different unknown odors, but he could have chosen a better moment to interrupt! I was getting really annoyed. I started to morph my grizzly bear. 

"Rachel," Tobias warned. "You're either going to hurt the dog, or call some attention to ourselves." He was right. The farmer that sent the dog in here (again, like I said before- UNCONVIENTINT TIMING!!!) would probably wonder when a dog comes running out of the bushes, afraid for dear life. Suddenly, as I was finished morphing. I noticed I didn't see Tobias. Then, when I turned around, I saw why. The farmer that sent the dog was standing behind me.

"T-Truth!" he said finally. "You're a witch," 

Then I started running.

Chapter 3-Cassie

We crept in through the back of the old barn, and hid behind some hay in a stable. The old Jake paced restlessly back and forth. Suddenly…the barn door opened and closed, and a shadowed figured entered. As they walked into the light, I saw the girl looked exactly like me. I gasped. Jake's look a like had stopped pacing, and was smiling. 

My look a like rushed into his open arms and gave him a huge hug. Then pulling away, she said, "John, we've got to stop meeting like this. Your father will surely whip me if he ever finds out what we've been doing!" John smiled. Then he backed up, and plopped down on the hay we were hiding behind. 

"You don't approve then, Miss. Beth?" he asked in a British accent. It was cute. I had never imagined Jake with a British accent. Beth just smiled.

"I never said that," she replied, then hugged him again. He grabbed her, and pushed her into the hay with him. She giggled as he tickled her, then put his arms around her. She leaned up against him, laying her head on his shoulder. 

"Let's run away!" John suggested excitedly. "It would be wonderful. We could build a house on a big field where no one owns any land. Then we could have tons of animals…You love animals." Beth looked excited, then looked depressed. She got up, and took some hay from her hair. 

"I must get back to work now, before I am missed," she said, and gently glided through the door. John stood up, then realizing she was gone, plopped back down on the hay, nearly hitting Jake in the head with his arms. 

I shook my head deliberately towards the back door. He nodded, and motioned "after you," we crept through the doors and into the light of the setting sun. We slunk back towards the woods. There the others were waiting for us…Correction…The others with the exception of Kara and Rachel were there. Marco greeted us grimly. 

"We have big trouble," he said darkly.

Chapter 4- Marco

I always knew Rachel was insane, but of course…she _had_ to go and prove it. Oh, and Kara. She probably could have figured that a time to use telekinetic powers would NOT be in the age when they burned WITCHES!

Rachel morphed because she was annoyed which I can understand. Kara morphed because she got angry and that's not even the worse part! She was angry because she saw her self in this world as a girl who got punished because of chickens. I KNOW!! She saw her look-a-like twin in this world being punished for forgetting to close the chicken hatch, and just went insane!! She used her telekinesis powers to lift up Anna's father, and send him plunging into the depths of a water trough. Of course, She got accused of it, and is accused of not only witchcraft, but stealing Anna's face. 

You ever wake up and know it's not going to be a good day? This is beyond one of those days. 

Anyway, We were now down by two. I explained that in a *slightly* angry way to Cassie and Jake, who finally came back. Then we all tried to think up a plan.

"I say we tell them to morph out," I suggested.

Tobias shook his head. "Uh Uh," he said. "They'd just go after the real Truth, who's suddenly disappeared. If they find her, they'll just accuse her. Plus, Kara can't morph. The only power this little world let's her have is Telekinesis. Don't ask me why."

Cassie looked confused. "Well, what are we going to do?" she asked.

Jake spoke up. "You said that their trial was tomorrow? Why don't we borrow some old people cloths, sneak in there, and, um, and 'improvise,' 

"Good plan except that the trial is out in the middle of town. They're so convinced their witches there prepared to burn them on the spot." Tobias said. "Meaning there is no place to conceal battle morphs. 

Jake shook his head, like he was trying to clear it up. "Then we'll just have to hope no controllers are around in this time period."

"I know this sounds crazy, but I actually miss the "gung-ho" twins. Their stupidity made me forget about my problems."

I saw Tobias laugh very quietly and sardonically. "Not half as much as I miss them," he said under his breath, looking away. I don't think he realized I heard him. 

Chapter 5- Jake

I woke up right before sunrise to see Cassie attempting quietly to sneak away from our campout. I lightly touched her on the arm, startling her. "Where are you going?" I mouthed. She pulled me away from the sleeping others. 

"I heard some voices, I was going to check it out," she whispered. I nodded. 

"I'll come with you," I said. 

We followed a thin trail, and kept getting closer to some voices. The trail widened up into a clearing. We ducked behind some bushes, and watched as the voices stepped out of the shadows. It was Beth and John. They were arguing.

"Isn't this what you want?" John practically screamed. Beth was crying, and had tears streaming down her face.

"No, but it's what's best for you!" she said, choking down a sob. 

"What's best for me?" he said dangerously, tears threatening his eyes. "I'm tired of everyone telling me what's best for me! I'm my own person!! I love you so much Bethy," he said, sobbing as he said her name. She brushed the tears off his eyes, tears threatening again in her own.

"I know, I'm sorry. But it would never work. I'm but a slave, and you…you are one of the most respected family's in the town. I would hate to drag you and your family through the mud, so to speak." Then turning away from him, and staring up at the moon, she spoke quietly. "The moon is so beautiful tonight," Then she closed her eyes tight, knowing what she had to do. "It's over," she said, and turned to walk away, trying not to cry.

John would have none of it. He grabbed her by the arm, and swung her violently towards him. "Is that it? You stop loving me like just like that?" he said angrily sobbing. This just caused Beth to try to stifle the sobs, and not really well succeeding.

"Sir please!!" she cried out. He released her. 

"Is that all you think of me?" he asked quietly, sitting down on a log. "Just as a master?" Beth wrapped her shawl tightly around her, then sat down and joined him. 

"No," she said, equally as quiet. "I think of you as John. My John. The John that I want so badly to have, but can't." He smiled faintly at the reply.

"Why?" he said at last. Beth closed her eyes, trying to get control. 

"I'm but a slave," she said. "As was my mother and father before me, and their parents before them-"

"But your free at heart!" he protested. Beth faintly smiled. 

"Yes, but only when you are in my heart. You free me, yet, all I do for you is pose a threat." 

"Then will get away from here!" John said, jumping up. "I'll steal a horse and some supply's, and we can get out of here."

"We'll get caught. You'll get whipped. I'll get hung." Her hands reached to her neck at that thought.

"We won't!" John assured her, brushing his finger under her chin. She smiled.

"yes," she said finally. Then she got up, and jumped into his arms. 

"let's get supplies," he said finally. They went off into the night. All of a sudden Beth started singing this hauntingly beautiful song in African. Suddenly, a light pierced the darkness. Beth pushed John down behind a rock, but the holder of the light had already saw her.

"Beth," a voice rang out sternly. "Singing at midnight under a full moon in the woods? You are under arrest, under the charge of witchcraft," John tried to protest, but she gave him a swift kick that knocked him unconscious. And with that, they dragged her into the night. 

Chapter 6- Tobias

It wasn't easy for me to fall asleep. I was worried sick about Rachel. I know this sounds kind of bad, but I was more worried about Rachel then I was about Kara. I have no idea why. I guess it's because Rachel and I have been together longer. 

The next morning, we all kind of stopped in at an empty house and "borrowed" a few sets of cloths. After we had dressed over our morphing suits, we set out for the town.

The town was a typical village. Wooden houses painted in bland colors lined the streets. There were two or three unpaved road going down the middle of it. The burning was taking place in the town square, Which was a big wooden platform. People were gathered around it. Up on the platform sat Rachel and Kara, chained up. Kara looked mad. Rachel had her typical "I've got a stupid idea and I know just how to pull it off," look on her face. I couldn't help but smile. Rachel and Kara didn't need our help. Kara could probably use her telekinetic powers to "convince" everyone that they didn't want to burn them. 

Chapter 7- Kara

I grinned mischievously. 

"Poor, Poor, Poor little villagers," I muttered to Rachel under my breathe. 

"What are you going to do?" she asked, half accusingly, half "Whatever your going to do, DO IT QUICK!" I never got a chance to answer her. 

"My fellow citizens!" Screamed out some really ugly bald headed man. "We are gathered today to rid the earth of the devil's own companions. Satin worshippers, the first evil, the sinners of the worst kind-"

"OK!" snapped Rachel loudly. "They get it! We're evil!! Quit running your mouth!"

The crowd gasped at that, and I giggled. "Go Rachel," I muttered.

"They admit it!" The bald man screamed. "You are witnesses. The witches admit to sinning,"

"Wait a minute," Rachel said out loud, confused. Then she turned to me. "I never said we were witches did I?" she asked, clearly puzzled. The people really didn't believe us. Instead, they removed the chains, and tied us to the posts. 

"Kara, this isn't good," Rachel said, watching as they lit torches.

"Your daaaamn right!" I said, watching wide-eyed as they attempted to light the straw underneath the posts that we were tied on. 

"Kara?" Rachel asked, now panicked. "Now would be a good time to do whatever it is you were going to do!" she screamed, a little urgently. Suddenly, I saw something that would change the rest of our lives. They had just lit the hay as I noticed it. It was unearthly, it was beautiful, and was everything I had ever wanted.

It was a water trough.

I picked it up with my eyes, and splashed it on the hay, getting me very wet in the process.

"Thanks," Rachel said, spitting out a little water. "and would you please warn me before you do that next time?"

"Don't mention it," I said, shaking my head from side to side trying to get hair out of my face.

The crowd gasps. Then I got another good idea.

Chapter 8- Jake

"Ladies and Gentleman!" Kara screamed with delight. "Behold my great power!" she watched, smiling, as the crowd reacted to her statement. 

"Oh yes," Rachel said, with that "I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing," look in her eyes, "What a great power!"

"If you would be so kind as to untie me, I will keep my powers to myself. But…If you don't…" she trailed off, sparking the imagination of everyone that was watching. Cassie couldn't take it anymore. She ducked behind the side of the house and burst out laughing. Tobias was pinching himself, trying to keep the laughter down. Marco was staring carefully out into space, trying so hard not to laugh he was red in the face. I don't think Ax understood what was going on.

"Do you need more convincing?" Kara asked smartly. She turned to Rachel, and gave a quick nod. Rachel smiled, and began morphing her grizzly bear. That did it. People raced up as quickly as possible, and began to untie them. Rachel morphed back to her human self, and skipped off the stage. 

"Hi guys, wassup?" she asked grinning. Tobias, Marco, and I all burst out laughing. Tobias gave Rachel a long hug. 

"That was great!" he exclaimed. 

Our excitement was short lived when Kara's twin in this world, Anna, came up to me.

"A moment of privacy with your friends, if you please," she said, a look of knowing in her eyes. I nodded, and pulled her aside, behind a house. The others followed.

"Yes," I said, looking at her, expecting to hear her story.

"I'm a visionary," she explained. "I get visions of different times, and different futures. I believe we have a problem. I'm sure you and Cassie are familiar with your representations? Well, tomorrow, Beth will be burned at Stake, and John will try to stop it. You've interfered. They heard you sleeping, so they went to a different part of the woods to have the conversation you overheard. What happened in the life before you interfered was totally different then what's going to happen. John and Beth are supposed to run off, and live in the woods in unknown woods in Louisiana. Their daughter will grow up to play an important part in the history of this country. So will my brother's and Truth's son. If you can't make it so this is corrected, the whole world as you know it will be altered. I cannot stay any longer. People will start looking for me. I will help in anyway possible, but I count on you to restore things to there normal position. God Speed," 

And with that, she was gone.

Chapter 9-Tobias

Beth was supposed to be burned tomorrow. We had until then to think up a plan. 

It took some arguing, but finally, we agreed what we could do. Rachel and Kara would fake a scene in Town Square. Meanwhile, we'd use Ax's tail to free Beth, and then, send Beth and John off into the sunset. Upon figuring out our plan, we went our separate ways to look for some berries for lunch, seeing how Kara and Rachel would be recognizable in the town square. 

I walked down the path slowly. Suddenly, a figure jumped out of the bushes, and tapped me lightly on the shoulder. I spun around.

"Hey!" Rachel said cheerfully. 

"Hey!" I replied. "You surprised me," 

"Sorry, didn't mean to," she said, now walking along side of me. 

"So…" I said. "How are you? I mean- are you okay?" she didn't look me in the eye. Then she sighed.

"I…guess," she said, trying to be convincing, but failing greatly. 

"What is it?" I asked her, elbowing her slightly, and staring at her downcast eyes. 

"It's just," she started, shifting her gaze from the ground to the sky, then bringing it to my eye level. "When I was about to be burned, I was soooo afraid! It's like, 'Oh wow, I'm never going to get to go to my prom, or get married, or stuff like that'. For the first time, since this war started, I felt like I wasn't inconvincable. You'd think when I died that would have done it, but it didn't. I have this funny feelings something is going to happen that's going to change our lives, but I can't quite place it." She was quiet for a moment. "You don't know what it's like." She said, in a soft voice. "I was so afraid I would never get to see my family again. I was scared that the yeerks would find us out, and take over the planet." She stopped walking then looked me straight in the eye. "And most of all, I was afraid I'd never get to kiss you again,"

That took me by surprise. Rachel isn't a touchy/feely person. She doesn't like to show her true emotions. 

"Rach," I said, finally finding my voice. A strand of her long blond hair had fallen in front of her face. I brushed it out of the way, but instead of letting my hand fall off her face, I kept it there. We slowly leaned towards each other, our faces about an inch apart.

"Hey guys," Cassie called, again, jarring us back to reality. Rachel and I sighed identical sighs. 

"What is it, Cass?" Rachel called out, obviously annoyed.

"We have trouble!" was all she said.

Chapter 10- Cassie

It turns out, we had gotton our sources mixed up. Instead of being tried and burnt tomarrow, she was to be burnt today. That put us in a bit of a rush.

I took my place on the outside of the jail. Rachel and Kara were right beside me. Jake was behind the building, giving out specific orders to Ax. Marco was off, finding John, and preparing him for what was yet to come. 

The people started pouring in. Beth hadn't been lead out into the square yet. Perfect timing. 

"K, Go!" I whispered to Kara and Rachel. They gave each other high fives then stepped dramatically out into the center of the square.

"They shun us!" cried Rachel loudly.

"How they shun us!" Kara agree, equally as loud.

"Why do they shun us when they are witches themselves?" Rachel asked, still loudly. The crowd gasped, and turned towards them.

"What do you mean?" a few of them shrieked. Rachel grinned, and played it up.

"Satin worshippers are among this crowd!" she carried on. 

I was playing close attention to the door. Suddenly, the jail master opened up the door, and stepped outside, not taking his eyes off Kara and Rachel. He soon joined the crowd. I crept inside the door. 

The room was small and wood covered. Iron bars held back a small room, where Beth was seated. 

"My goodness!" she exclaimed upon seeing me. I ignored her as I crept into the back office, opening a window, and letting in Ax and Jake. Then I carefully crept to the front office, and locked the door. 

When Beth took a look at Ax, she fainted. It was probaly for the best. If she had screamed, it would have given away our cover. Ax went to work, and believe me, to this day I still believe there are no better things then those tails. They are really cool. 

To make a long story short, Jake and me hoisted Beth through the back window, and ran as fast as we can to the woods. She woke up halfway there, and we had to explain to her part of the story. She finally accepted it. She thanked us repeatedly. It wasn't necessary. The look on her face when she embrace John was all the thanks I needed. She walked over to me, and gave me a brisk hug. 

"Follow your heart," she whispered to me. Then she got on the horse with John, and they rode away.

Together forever.

The way it should be.

Suddenly, we were back in the cave. Everything was spinning again. Out of the dark blue walls came the words that I had been longing to hear ever since we started this adventure.

MISSION ACCOMPLISHED.

Chapter 11- Rachel

The next day was a Saturday. It was hard to believe no time had elapsed since we left. I was tired, and slept most of the day. I still couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen. 

That afternoon, Tobias and I took a walk through the woods. It was nice. It soothed my nerves. We carried on a little no nonsense conversation. Finally, Tobias brought out the problem that was on both our minds.

"Rach?" he asked, turning to me. I understood what he wanted. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled closer to him. AGAIN! One inch away, and what do I hear?

"Go Xena and Birdboy!" Marco screamed. 

"Marco!" I hissed, in a low, dangerous tone. He just stood there, grinning.

I looked at Tobias, my arms still around his neck. "Screw it," we said at the same time, and kissed each other.

It was a very nice kiss.

Epilogue-Kara

That night, I had the worst dream possible. The lightning was all around. Suddenly, the lightning zapped the ground, and out of the ground grew my friends- Jason, Jez, Asia, and Matt. 

Jason walked over towards me. "It's your time now, Kar," he said. Then he gave me a hard kiss. I realized, it was the demon.

I woke up, and sat straight up. The walls echoed with realization. They spoke of one word, and nothing else. 

Death.

_My_ death.

**Time Matrix Trilogy-Kara's Tale**

Kara-

My name is Kara. A few years ago, that wouldn't mean much. It would mean some evil being. I'm good now, at least that's what I keep telling myself. I know I'm not going to live a lot longer. I have to tell my tale, in hope that the new warrior won't make the same mistake I did. This is my hirac dilest. May I be forgiven for everything I have ever said that may offend anyone in this last testament of mine. But, when you hear of all the bad things I have done, I beg of you, don't be to quick to judge me. The demon controls the mind, and I was a demon. Allow me to start at the beginning.

Ever since there has been any signs of life, whether it be Ellimist or Andalite, there has been Magus, or the great demon. He feeds off restlessness. He is a danger to every warrior that ever walked the universe. He isn't fightable. There is no way to kill him. He sees your weaknesses a mile away, and feeds off them, slowly entering your brain. When you become so afraid you forget about life, he takes over. Like a yeerk, he controls your brain. However, unlike a yeerk, he turns you to his side. He feels your heart with so much hate that you are only happy to do his bidding. 

When I was living on the andalite base, I was supposed to be honored. That wasn't true. The generals reported to me only because I had the power to remove them from station. The artishes always gave me a hard time. I was a mere human, they thought I could never be a true warrior. 

To make a long story short, I left. I hijacked a ship, and flew to Tetra, a human like city/planet. There were millions other like me. Warriors, forced into fighting, then growing so reckless they stopped caring about what was most important, the safety of the universe. Tetra was a horrible looking city. Picture LA on the foggiest day, and add tons of rain, and dark clouds to it. Then, take away beautiful buildings, and you have Tetra. It was a partying town. We killed. That was the only thing we knew how to do. We picked fights over silly little things, and found ways to make those people who we had problems with, suffer. There were two groups. Group one, the group I was on, called the Makers, and group two, the Creators. We were constantly at each other's throats. Every one of the two million people were either or. Normally, on days when we weren't at the clubs, everyone got along fine. But when the leaders of each group showed up, trouble began. I was a leader of my group, along with my boyfriend Jason, and my friends Jez, Matt, and Ash. That was when the trouble began.

If you are anyone who participates in a physical activity, you know what I'm talking about when I say that everyone wants to be stronger. The stronger team would win this civil war against humanity that I was fighting. 

I don't remember how I found out about Magus. He probably found me, and lured me down there. I have no way of knowing. Anyway, when my friends and me found out about Magus, we voluntarily became his patients. Demonology is a very complicated practice. Magus made us touch this energy crystal. It was lovely now that I think of it. Purple jags spiked up from a blue surface, and had streaks of gold running down it. By touching it, it transferred the demon into us. Then, I became something so evil it can hardly be explained by putting into words. I was so evil I could make a yeerk seem like a harmless baby. I was so evil, that I probably could take an infant and rip off its head and not have any remorse what so ever. I also had powers that no other warrior had ever possessed, so that made me all the more dangerous. I know this all seems confusing to you, but it will become clearer in time.

If I have any time left.

The important thing to know is that I did end up fighting it. I finally won during a long, bloody battle in which I had to fight my self. However, Magus cannot be ridded of. It's like that saying, "once an alcoholic, always an alcoholic." It means, even though you've conquered the problem, the problem always poses as a threat to you. Magus still rests inside me. I always knew it would be a matter of time before he surfaces again. Then, when I met my brother, I forgot all about it. Magus new this. He planned his attack.

I left my friends, when I controlled him. I knew they'd kill me. I had to leave the love of my life as well. Jason, I cry whenever I think of him. He's probably dead now. He was always stronger then me. 

Whoever's hearing this, I just want you to hear one last thing. The last thing the real Jason without the Magus in him had ever said to me. "Kar," he said, using my nickname. I was debating whether to go back to Magus, and be taken over. "People are built of moments. Moments give you emotion. But only the defining moments will give you strength. Defining moments make us who we are, and destine us to be who we are supposed to be. Let the moments find you, don't go looking for them." Remember the moments. If I did, maybe so many people wouldn't be dead.

I clicked the tape recorder off. I sighed, and rubbed my eyes. I knew what was coming. Lord, I was so scared.

Tobias-

It was just everyone hanging out. Visser 3 was explaining to the council of 13 why he didn't quite have the andalite bandits, so there would be a nice, peaceful rest. Everyone was there except for Cassie. She had been running late at the barn. 

"I still can't believe you two! Getting caught as witches. Let's just hope that Visser 3 doesn't get a hold of any history books!," Marco said, teasing Rachel, and Kara who seemed out of it. Suddenly, we heard a knock on the door. I looked through the peephole. It was Cassie. I unlatched the lock, and let her in. 

"Hey!" she said.

"Hey," I said, letting her in. 

"Hey, Kara," I found this on the doorstep. It's addressed to you," Cassie said, handing a small package to my sister. Kara looked a little worried for a moment. She slowly took the package. I, at this point, was concerned. No one is supposed to know our address. She tore the paper off, and opened the box. Then she screamed, and flung it across the room. It came right back to her.

It was a rock with a blue base and purple jags coming up from it, and was streaked with gold. Then I saw the note.

"SOON IS PAST," It said in bright red letters. "IT IS NOW, KARA," Kara suddenly collapsed. 

"No!" she said, tears streaming down her face. "Not yet!! Please no…" Then she started shaking violently. I reached down, to help her, but was slammed violently against the wall. I noticed the same thing was happening to the others.

"What's going on?" Marco yelled. Only Ax knew.

"Magus!" He said, demorphing back to his old andalite self. 

"Ah!" Kara screamed in a tone I had never heard before, dropping down on the rug, and retracting her fingers so it looked like she was clawing it. Suddenly, overhead, a black cloud of smoke arose from the wall. 

Ahh…Kara-Jaxara-Victoria. My favorite little child It said, using her formal military name.

"What do you want," she said in a meek voice, tears streaming down her face. 

You. was all it said. I miss the warrior's body. It was so….fightable It laughed an evil laugh. Kara tried to stand.

"You'll never get me!" she said, trying glaring around her, into the smoke. "I've fought you once before, and I controlled you. You can't hurt me."

Oh, but my darling child, I can, It said, in a light male voice, much like the voice Jake described of the yeerk in his head. What are you going to do? He said in a mean voice. Pummel me? I'm not something you can fight, little girl, I'm immortal! I can't be killed. You would know that wouldn't you? Kara glared at him.

They don't know do they? The smoke said, swirling together to create the form of a man. They don't know all the horrible things you did

"The things that were done were the demon's fault, not mine," Kara said, staring out in front of her. 

The demon assumed his human form. "Oh, but my darling, you were the one that chose to invoke the demon. You could have controlled me, but you didn't want to." He turned to the rest of us, struggling to pull away from the wall and not succeeding. "Why don't we tell them Kara?" He asked, turning towards her. "Let's show them all the deeds you've done. All the horrible, horrible deeds." Kara started sobbing softly, and cowered onto the rug. I had never seen her cry.

Aximili-

Ever since I had started fighting this battle, I have found myths of my child hood to be reality. This was such an occasion. Magus had been a tale for young warriors to keep them in tact. Then…so had an Ellimist. 

Magus spoke the truth. He couldn't be killed. He knew Kara's weakness, which in this case, would be a soft spot in her mind. That's why most warriors are so emotionless. They know what happens if they allow themselves to bleed.

Suddenly, images of Kara's past echoed on the walls of their apartment. 

Rachel-

I'm going to take over now. Ax doesn't understand the absolute horror of it all. 

The scene was of Kara. But not the Kara we knew. This Kara was dressed in solid red and black leather. I mean, I can handle a leather jacket, but we're talking everything from boots to hat. Oh, and let's not even talk about the makeup!! Way to much mascara and eyeliner, and waaaaay to much lipstick. All and all, she looked like a hooker.

She walked into this dreary building. People were dancing. Some were eating. A really freakish version of heavy metal played by some alien like thing. People automatically joined Kara, walking behind her, obviously afraid of her, but too cool to admit it. 

Kara stopped and leaned against a bar. She snapped her fingers, and a person automatically ran off to get her some sort of drink. Three other people joined her, and her little gang ran off. 

"Did you find them?" Kara asked in a tone that would have frozen the sun. 

"Yes," replied one of the boys that was with her. "They'll be here," then he wrapped his arms around her, and started kissing her neck slightly. "You'll get your revenge," he said into her ear. She just smiled an icy smile.

Then the girl that was with her spoke. "I've heard Meww will be planning another attack soon. What should we do?"

Kara turned her cold stare from the boy to the girl.

"Ash, Ash, Ash," she said, sighing. "Don't worry about it. Whatever Meww is going to do, she's going to fail. What can she do? Cut off another one of my arms? We all know how that worked out last time. Right now, my priorities are getting revenge against the person who killed Matt." Ash nodded. 

"No one wants that more than I do," she said, giving an icy smile. 

Suddenly, a person walked up to whisper in Ash's ear. She nodded, then turned to Kara and the other boy.

"Jason, Kara? We've found him," Kara gave the most evil smile I've ever seen, and started walking to a doorway hidden by an old sheet in the back of the room, whipping out a gun from the back part of her leather pants. She stepped into the room. 

It was dimly lit. I could barely make out a few people smoking something in the corner. 

Kara stood directly in front of this one guy. Jason was slightly behind her to her left, while Ash was slightly behind her on her right. They all were holding guns. 

Kara slowly walked forward. With those tall heels, I still wonder how she could walk in them. "Well, Well, Well," Kara said, inspecting her gun, then loading it, and clicking off the safety. "What do we have here? Could it be," she mockingly looked up like she was searching for the answer, then focused her glare onto the boy again, who was pushing his girlfriend off his lap, and trying to stand up. "Matt's killer….Jeremy?" 

Jeremy looked slightly panicked, but hid his emotion behind a poker face. He quickly reached behind him to pull out his gun, but Kara beat him to it. She shot him three times in the head. He fell back with a thump. His girlfriend started wailing, and leaned over the dead body, sobbing. Kara just turned, and walked out of the room, Jason and Ash trailing her. 

The Music blared. Kara just grabbed her jacket that was lying on a chair, and gracefully glided out of the room.

She got about a hundred feet out the door, then said good bye to Ash and Jason. She then continued walking down the street.

She got past a few alleys. Everyone seemed to either nod nervously, or cut to the other side of the street. She just kept walking, in her "I'm Bad, no one mess with me walk" in those stiletto like heels that were a tacky black color. Eww?

She walked past another alley, then suddenly stopped. She turned around a couple of times, an annoyed look on her face. Then she realized what was happening, and ducked.

Jeremy's girlfriend jumped over her, missing her mark. Kara just stood up, and extended her leg to the side, like a panther, ready to pounce. Jeremy's girlfriend crouched down, staring at her. 

"Why?" she said. "Why are you so evil?" She said, trying not to cry.

Kara just chuckled in this really evil manner. "Because I can," she said, smiling, as if that explained everything-like the answer was so simple. 

"You killed Jeremy," she said again, her voice breaking. 

"And he killed Matt," she said cooly. "It's a balance." Then she stood upright, turned around, and fired a sidekick with those nasty looking heels. It hit it's mark, and gave her a nice gash on the side. Then Kara pulled out a knife from her shoe, and turned and jammed it into her heart. "Sleep tight," she whispered cruelty as the girl's eyes glazed over and she fell, with a sigh. 

With that, Kara turned and continued on her way. 

The lights faded in then out. A new picture took place in front of us.

Kara was dressed in somewhat more conservative….Thank the Lord!!

This time she was dressed in sweat pants and a work out top, you know, one of those spandex kinds? Still nasty looking, but this time she had a "Buffy from hell" look going. The same boy who had been assisting her in the killing of the guy and the girl was there.

"Kara," he said, cringing in pain. She just stared at him, coldly. "You have got to get control of this thing. I did it! I'm not half as strong as you are," then he collapsed in pain. 

Kara sunk down to his level, and lifted his chin until he was looking in his eyes. "Jason?" she asked, her eyes carrying the same emotionless expression they always had. "I don't want to fight it." Then she stood up, and pushed him away from her. "I'm a bad girl," she said sardonically, stepping around the room, not meeting his gaze. He kept wheezing in pain. "You're fighting this, because he is letting you. You're too weak, Jason, TOO WEAK!! He's leaving you."

Jason let out a scream of pain, and sunk down. "Kara," he said, clenching his teeth to keep from screaming. "Kara, you love me remember. Don't do this to m-" then let out a scream. Kara regarded him with laughter. Then she casually walked over to him, and pulled out his gun from the holder. She then held it up to him.

"I," she said defiantly. "Do NOT love," then with that, pulled the trigger.

Then the images swirled around, then vanished.

Kara-

I screamed in pain. He was in me now. He was slowly feeding off my soul, spreading fire in every muscle of my body. He was laughing at me.

WELL KARA… it said, in a harsh tone. LOOK AT THEM ALL. ALL YOUR "FRIENDS," YOUR BROTHER IS SICK TO HIS STOMACH AT THE SIGHT OF WHO YOU ARE.

"Who I was!" I screamed in my head, correcting him. "I'm not that anymore! I'm good now!"

POOR, PATHETIC CHILD. YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE THAT? YOU ARE MINE CHILD. YOU HAVE A CHOICE. JOIN ME, AND BE POWERFUL….AGAIN….OR YOU WILL RESIST ME, AND I KILL YOU. I GIVE YOU TWO HOURS. 

Then he was gone.

I opened my eyes, and found everyone staring over me. "Ax," I whispered. "The ritual," 

He nodded his andalite head. Of course my princess I closed my eyes. 

"I also need to finish my heric delest." I managed to croak out. 

About five minutes later, Ax had managed to fix up a handy little thought speak transmitter. I began finishing my final thoughts.

Aximili-

I am no expert on traditions of War Royalty. I suppose, however, that was no matter. It was obvious that I was best to perform the rituals. None of the others could understand it.

Like I've said, I'm no expert, but the rituals are easy enough to understand. The War Princess is passed on according to two laws. One, the princess reaches the age of twenty, and is then made a queen. Or two, the war princess dies. Either way, the war princess must pass on her gifts to another girl. Then, a trainer must be chosen. I didn't even have to ask her which ones would be the chosen ones. I knew.

Kara's breathe suddenly grew quicker and sharper. I looked over at Tobias. He was sitting in a corner of a room, his eyes brimming with tears. He had been sitting like that ever since Magus had left. Kara suddenly panted out, "Aximili, I'm done recording. It is time." I nodded my andalite head. 

Tobias, Rachel, I summoned. Rachel joined me, but Tobias did not move. Rachel walked over, and gently tapped him on the arm, and whispered something in his ear. He nodded, and curtly stood up. 

They joined me at my side. I slowly took both Rachel and Kara's hand, and motioned for her to take Tobias's. Then Tobias grabbed Kara's other hand. 

In darkness and in light, I began. In war and in peace. In truth and in dishonesty. In life and in death…I give the next daughter of war, her birthright. Suddenly, Kara's hand sparked mine. It spread to Rachel's and to Tobias's. I let go of both there hands. Kara suddenly started screaming.

She sat straight up, and started clawing the air. 

"Kara!" Tobias screamed, and tried to help her. He was suddenly pushed against the wall. Kara fell down again. Suddenly, her torso rose up, causing her to sit up, as if she was being pushed. She was shaking with fear.

"Leave me Alone!!" she screamed. Suddenly, her head rocked back. Three, deep gashes appeared on her face. She howled in pain. Then I realized what was going on. Magus, was slowly tearing her apart.

Kara-

KARA! He exclaimed. THIS IS IT CHILD. Suddenly, I felt a plunging in my chest. Then I realized. He had ripped out my heart. 

I slowly fell back. Tobias rushed by my side. "Kara," he asked, tears brimming his eyes. 

Suddenly, all the pain stopped. I reached up, and brushed the hair out of his eyes. I knew it was close to that time. "Good bye, Tobias." Then I turned my attention to Rachel. "Take care of him Rach," I slowly started to sink back.

"No!" I heard Tobias cry as I faded into the darkness. Suddenly, Jason's old words came back to haunt me.

"_ Defining moments"_

"Kara don't die on me!" Tobias cried

__

" Make us who we are,"

"Kara come back!"

__

" And destine us"

"God No!"

__

"To be who we are supposed to be."

" Let the moments find you, don't go looking for them."

Suddenly, I wasn't in darkness. I was standing in a field of lilacs. Suddenly, I felt Jason's arms around me. 

"Welcome home," he said.

Tobias-

Kara fell limp. I felt for her pulse, but I already knew. "Kara?" I whispered. No reply. I must have fallen back. Then next thing I remember is waking up in my bed. I got up groggily, and walked into the den room. Rachel was sitting quietly on the couch watching TV. She quickly switched it off when she noticed me. I sat down next to her, and looked into her eyes. I didn't say anything, but she knew what I was asking.

She closed her eyes, trying to keep out the tears, then opened them again. "No," she whispered. "it wasn't a dream."

I closed my eyes again. My sister was dead. Truly dead. I started to sob quietly, and wrapped my arms around Rachel. She held me back, rubbing the back of my neck, and mummering things in my ears. 

"What does she want with you?" I asked her, a few minutes later when I had calmed down. "The ritual, what was it about?"

Rachel was careful not to meet my gaze. "She gave me her powers," she said softly. "I'm the new princess." She managed a weak smile. "Guess Marco was half right when he called me Xena."

I stared at the blank wall slowly filling with rage. "So,"

I said, my voice apparent that I was angry. "My sister leaves me, and gives the only thing I have left a suicide wish. This is great!"

"Tobias," she said, apparently getting annoyed with my mood, but not letting it show too much. "This is my choice,"

"What about me?" I asked, not bothering to hear the rest of her explanation. "What did I have to do with it?"

This time Rachel looked away. There was a few moments of silence in between us. "I need you to train me," she said at last. "Kara gave you the knowledge and power to train."

That did it. "Do you expect me too?" I asked, forcing her to look at me. She bit her lip.

"I was hoping," she offered. 

I pushed her lightly away. "I'm not." I said. 

"Tobias-" she said, standing. I didn't let her finish.

"Forget it Rachel!" I yelled, standing up too. "I've lost my sister, already. If you think for one second I'm going to assist the ONLY thing I have left in getting herself hurt or possibly killed, your wrong."

"This is what your sister wanted!" Rachel shouted angrily. 

"And my sister is DEAD!" I shot back, pushing her away again. I pushed her harder then I meant to. She went flying back into the table counter. 

"Oh God!" I cried out, and rushed over to her. A blood stain appeared on her back. I tried to help her. She pushed me away.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped, standing up, trying to fend me off. 

"Rach-" I started. 'What am I turning into?' I thought to myself. I looked at Rachel. She was hurt, but not half as bad as her expression. It was filled with hurt, betrayal, and disbelief. I tried to grab her hands, but she pushed me away. She slowly inched towards the door.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had lost my sister, and now was hurting the girl that I cared about more than, at the moment, I cared about more than I cared about my life. I sunk to my knees, wrapped my arms around Rachel's waist, and just started crying into her stomach. She slowly crouched down, and hugged me. I just let her hug me while I cried into her shoulder.

Then, she handed me a small, metal disk. "this is Kara's-" she didn't have to finish. I knew what it was.

A voice filled the room, Kara's voice. _"People are built of moments. Moments give you emotion. But only the defining moments will give you strength. Defining moments make us who we are, and destine us to be who we are supposed to be. Let the moments find you, don't go looking for them."_

After I heard that, all my sadness dropped. For one, wonderful moment, I felt Kara next to me. Her voice echoed as she continued the rest of her speech.

_I know now it's hard for you to realize, brother, why I did this to you. I want you to know, that you'll never be alone. I'll always be with you, in your heart. I know at this point, you are angry with me for putting Rachel in danger. You'll face many more challenges in your life. Don't hold out on Rachel. She loves you. You love her too. I don't want you to mourn for me. I've already arranged it so that you won't have to bury me. I'm actually not going to be buried, but that's a story you're not going to get to hear. I can't visit you in your dreams, only the next war princess. But I will tell Rachel messages to give to you. You've heard my story, and in time, you will accept it. Death is very final, and you've probably figured I'm not coming back. But Tobias, believe me when I say I'm going to be much happier where I'm going, then I could ever be here. My advice to you…when you find true love, never let go of it. I did, and ended up scarring myself for life. Remember, keep the kitchen fairly clean, have fun, and make sure to feed my cat once a day. All and all, I love you. You were a really good brother. I leave you now, knowing that you will be well taken care of. Rachel…I trust you've learned from my mistakes. Good luck in life. _

The machine clicked off.

End of the trilogy

__


End file.
